User talk:BagelBoxd
Hi, you said I could work on War of the Cities. Can I do a bit of writing and episode ideas. I won't do all episodes since I'm working on this, SpongeBob's Big Adventures and See Patrick Run. Also, can I co-write some episodes? When will the spinoff premier? Hi, a while ago, you said you will help me write episodes for my spinoff, SpongeBob's Big Adventures. So can we work on the series on your talkpage?~~User:Itsshehahnbro~~ Excuse me, your Life Of Gary episode. Working Overtime is the same title as A SpongeToons episode that I did, called Working Overtime. So please may you change this? --The attack eyebrows!!! (talk) 18:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) No prob. --User:BagelBoxd Re: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! You can write on Welcome to Bikini Bottom!, I need some extra help. However, if you have something to do on a certain date when something is released, it's okay. The series is to 'have been released in 2038' and the pages don't have to really be released on that date. Shamm2001 (talk) 23:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Episode Boating School Boating School was not released on Tuesday, December 30, 2014 (however, a page was made, but, the transcript was not made), It was set to air on Friday, January 2, 2015. But, I again changed the release date to Saturday, January 3, 2015 due to a special scheduled event at my church. Shamm2001 (talk) 23:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Boating School OFFICIAL SET RELEASE DATE I again changed to Friday, January 2, 2015, the scheduled event at my church is at 9:00pm, we're having an 'all-nighter' there. Shamm2001 (talk) 05:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Building A Home I also want you to write the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episode, Building a Home, it'll be released on Friday, January 9, 2015. Shamm2001 (talk) 16:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Seth and Caleb's House Party I need you to write Seth and Caleb's House Party because we are celebrating my birthday and I won't have any time to write it. Re:Seth and Caleb's House Party I need you to write Seth and Caleb's House Party because we are celebrating my birthday and I won't have any time to write it. Shamm2001 (talk) 21:51, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Chat Wanna chat? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 05:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Seth and Caleb's House Party Seth and Caleb's House Party could still be written, but the release date will be changed. It doesn't matter though. TV Shows do that all the time. Shamm2001 (talk) 00:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Halloween You can write Halloween also. I have been very busy lately. I have homework from school to do along with having to read the KJV Bible and a book written by Ken Ham called "The Lie" and complete the workbook that comes along with it. Over top of that, I have to read the biography of Thomas Jefferson and do a project over it as a reader's choice book. I also have a future assigned book. I also am on a schedule on this wiki and another wiki. I'm also currently writing a story. So, I have to read 3 books (1 to be assigned in the future), an annual workbook, homework from school, 2 wikia-related schedules, a story to write and a schedule-involving game to play. It seems as if that every time I'm on a schedule doing things for fun, I have other more mandatory schedules also. That's why I usually abandon my works as a writer and usually quit playing some games I play. I usually eventually restart that during the summer. But, I don't want to stop working on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. I may temporarily have you write episodes until at least March 13, 2015, but you'll have to write until about May 22, 2015. But, when I have enough spare time to write episodes, I will tell you. Also, I'm planning some time having you and me both write the episode. We would have to somehow do it through the wiki chat or something like that, but, I haven't figured out how to work the wiki chat. Shamm2001 (talk) 00:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Sponge Reaper proposal Certainly, but you can make this episode Mermaid Bay into an episode for your first episode. Sorry, it's just I want to use it but it would be a bother for me. --The story begins... Who's gonna win? (talk) 01:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! on SpongyNetwork Yes, you can put Welcome to Bikini Bottom! on SpongyNetwork. Titlecards Yep. I'm making 'em! [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 09:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) She didn't know how to add a heading so I added it instead. -Luis Hi, you just talked to me about working on my new series, SpongeBob's Big Adventures. So, can I send you updates on the series here? -Itsshehahnbro Titlecard [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 08:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) SpongeBob's Big Adventures and Robot and SpongeBob's Air Time Hi, you said that I can air SpongeBob's Big Adventures saturdays at 5 and Robot and SpongeBob saturdays at 5:30 on SpongyNetwork but they are not on the weekend schedule. So just wondering, when do SpongeBob's Big Adventures and Robot and SpongeBob air on SpongyNetwork Re:Shamm Entertainment I am wanting to add your spin-offs or at least some to my production company, Shamm Entertainment. I have seen that Late Night Talk with SpongeBob ''does not yet have a production company and neither does ''War of the Cities, Life of Gary, or Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition. The company could gain the rights to those as well as random fanon episodes that are supposed to be in the SpongeBob SquarePants series that you wrote along with the ones that I wrote. The company currently has 'gained the rights' to Welcome to Bikini Bottom! and The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie. I think that mine and your spin-off episodes and series coming together to form one big company would be a great idea since that I am almost as new as you are and that we work together on Welcome to Bikini Bottom! P.S. I could also write episodes and make title cards for your upcoming series War of the Cities. Shamm2001 (talk) 22:13, February 7, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Shamm Entertainment Accepted Request Thanks Thank you for accepting my request. We are now partners as SpongeBob Fan-on Writers. I've made you the manager for Shamm Entertainment. SpongyNetwork is now Shamm Entertainment's official TV channel. It should air all of Shamm Entertainment's shows. It does combine us better. We are now actually similar to Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. For Spongy Network, I would like you to air the new episode, Thanksgiving, on the schedule since SpongyNetwork is the official TV channel for Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. You should also probably either continue SpongeCritic and Late Night Talk with SpongeBob or air the rest of the unaired episodes before you cancel them if you are. You could do the same with the Life of Gary episodes Snail Rivalry, Gary in Snowland, and Double Trouble. Thank you for letting me write for War of the Cities. Also I have put on the list of episodes of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! that "Golden Star Wars" will be Season 2, Episode 3. Your welcome, I hadn't been writing many episodes anyway, so I think I needed to write Sleepover. Also, could you write Thanksgiving, or are you too busy with SpongyNetwork? I've ran out of ideas. Shamm2001 (talk) 05:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Shamm Entertainment Wiki I have made a wiki for Shamm Entertainment. Here is the link: shammentertainment.wikia.com. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 P.S. Welcome to Bikini Bottom! has a wiki to: welcome-to-bikini-bottom.wikia.com. Re:Shamm Entertainment Link Here is the real wiki link to the Shamm Entertainment Wiki: shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Re:SpongyNetwork Program Block Suggestions I think that there should be a program block on SpongyNetwork sometime after 10:30am that airs SpongeBob Fanon and Regular Movies. I think it could be called SpongeBob Theater. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Rags to Riches on SpongyNetwork and SpongyNetwork Schedule Hey, just so you know, the creator of Rags to Riches asked to be licensed under Shamm Entertainment, so it should be on SpongyNetwork. Also, I think it would be good idea if I added to the schedule for SpongyNetwork, since I'm the owner of Shamm Entertainment. It would also combine us better if we worked together on SpongyNetwork. I've got to 10:00pm, so you can finish it to the end. You can change it if you want. I'll understand. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Valentine's Day episode Thanksgiving's release day has been changed to May 1, 2015. It kind of swapped with Valentine's Day. So, since you haven't written Thanksgiving yet, could you go ahead and write Valentine's Day?